Deadly Awakening (Fiolee)
by Alois Trancy00
Summary: Sequel to Suicidal. Fionna is alive. She should be happy right? Wrong because she may be breathing, her heart may be beating, but in no way possible is she alive.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is dedicated to Yaminokittykate for the title of the story. Link to her page here! u/5067936/**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Fionna's POV)

I felt as though I was waking up for the first time. I breathed quickly and felt pain all over. "Fi?" I heard a voice echoing. I opened my eyes slowly to see a blurry figure. The image was dizzying and I had to close me eyes again. My heart pounded softly. Thump...thump...thump. Why was it so loud? I heard too many sounds. I heard another heart. Marshall's. I opened my eyes. It beat rapidly and he seemed ready to burst into tears. What's gong on? "I...I'm alive?" I asked. Marshall seemed...off. "Well...no you aren't." He said solemnly. I sat up quickly but he grabbed my shoulders. "Stop! My venom is still rushing through you're heart. Too much movement can spread it to you're brain and..." I knew what he was going to say. I replayed what he said in my head. 'My venom...' I quickly touched my neck with my fingers and winced at the sting. When I pulled away, I saw blood. 'My blood...'

I shook. "Y-you k-killed me! You killed me Marshall!" I yelled loudly. I started crying and he came to hug me. Then he decided against it. "I didn't kill you. I made you undead." He said. 'I never wanted this. Cake told me he'd know what to do. Was this what she meant? She never told me what he would do so I had no clue. Did he do the right thing?' These questions were making my head spin more. "Marsh, everything is spinning." I said feeling sick. He pulled a trash can to me to throw up in but nothing came out. "You haven't eaten remember? You need food." He said. I said nothing. "Fionna, I didn't want to do it. I swear. I had no choice." He said. I sighed.

He seemed like he was regretting it all. I knew he regretted hurting me. He didn't want to even touch me. "Marsh-" I reached for his hand but he retracted and rubbed the back of his neck. I felt the tears returning and faked a yawn so he thought that's why I was tearing up. "Get some more rest." He said. He put the blanket on me and was about to kiss my forehead but froze. Both of our hearts pounded as he stared into my now silver-blue eyes and I stared into his crimson eyes.

His breath hitched in his throat and so did mines. He didn't break the connection and neither did I. "Do you still love me?" He asked breathlessly. He searched my eyes. "Why wouldn't I?" I answered also breathless. Our lips crashes together and my hands grasped at his back.

He stopped and was over me with his hands at my sides and I was under him. He leaned his face close. "I love you." He said. I smiled weakly. "I love you too." I said as his face got dark and I fell asleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER

(Marshall's POV)

Gumball was fine. A few broken bones but he won't die. Fionna was a vampire now. She looked the same except for a few differences. The effects of a vampire make you physically more attractive in order to lure in your prey. That's how I met Fionna. I tried to lure her in but she was strong and my charms didn't work. She's immune. Very few are. Anyways, she has become more attractive.

Her plump, straight body was replaced with a thin, curvy, and muscular body. Her breasts grew as well and her...backside became more round and smaller (but not too small ?.) Her eyes were silver-blue but will become red or black when she feeds for the first time. Her hair was still blond and long and curly except her tips were blue but, like her eyes, will become red or black. Her nails had sharpened but that only happens to the girls. Lastly, her fangs. They were pearly while and sharp enough to bite through steel. She was beautiful.

She woke crying in agony and I knew the problem. Her body was eating itself. It was a side effect when you don't drink blood. Normally, it'd be a week before this happened but because Fionna hasn't eaten in a weeks, it came early. I ran to her and calmed her down. She held her stomach in pain. "You need blood." I said and she looked at me with fear in her eyes. "C-can't I drink red like you? You're against blood drinking right?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I drink blood but only if I really need it. You are a newborn so you're first time has to be blood." I said. She nodded and stood and I grabbed her hand and put her on my back. I flew at fast speed until I got her to the forest. I let her off my back and walked a few feet into the trees but she stopped me. "Why are we here?" She asked. I turned to face her. I gave her an evil smirk that made her frozen with fear. "To kill a blood demon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Fionna's POV)  
"Why are we here?" I asked. Marshall slowly turned to face me. The look he gave me made my blood chill. He smiled evilly and his fangs were sharper than normal. His eyes were black. 'Oh no.' "To kill a blood demon." He said. I knew he was hungry which was why he seemed evil. I let out a small whimper and he snapped out of it.

"I-i'm sorry. I lost it. It won't happen again..." He said quietly. I nodded and followed him. "What's a blood demon?" I asked. He smiled and pointed ahead. "That." I saw a girl and a boy about Marshall's age. "What are they?" I asked. "They are hybrids. Like I am part demon part vampire. They are part demon part..." He trailed off. "What?" I asked suddenly afraid of the answer. "Human." He said. I was quiet. 'Human? But how are they part human? Marshall isn't telling me something.'

"How?" I asked. He sighed. "As you know, humans are extinct now. Well, after a human dies, their souls become blood demons. They cannot ascend to the 50th Dead World until they are sucked dry. Human blood still flows through them which keeps them partly living. Only other demons can touch them." He said. "Then, we can't touch them. Vampires aren't demons." I said. "True, but I am part demon Fionna." I looked at him with huge eyes. He always said he was a "demon" but I never took it literal. "And because I changed you, you are also part demon." He said. I understood. "Now, before we kill them. Understand this. You can't touch a blood demon unless they have been reunited with a familiar face. This...boy has been here for years. All the other blood demons are gone. Now, this demon found a girl." He said solemnly. "So, the girl and the boy had been searching for that long?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak but then sighed. "You get the girl. I'll take the boy." He said. I was confused but I nodded.

I creeped slowly to the demons holding hands and laughing. I felt horrible. The girl and boy looked like a cute couple. I got close and pounced on the girl and we tumbled to the ground. I held her down and smiled. Then I looked into her eyes and froze. I was staring at a girl with big blue eyes and blond hair. I was staring at myself. 'That means that my soul is gone. I have no soul. But if this is me. Then the boy must be-'

The boy kicked me in the side. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled. 'Marshall.' I fell and stared up at him. He stared at me with confusion. 'Wait, Marshall became a vampire over 100 years ago. How does his soul recognize me? Unless...' "You possess every memory of vampire Marshall Lee...don't you?" I asked. He nodded slowly. Then I knew he loved me. I stood slowly and saw Marshall in the bushes ready to pounce if anything went wrong.

"Listen, I am a vampire now. That's why my soul is here. I need blood and Marshall told me that you guys can't return to the 50th Dead World unless I drink your blood. I'll die without some. Marshall, you love me right?" I asked. He nodded and the other Fionna stood. "I get it. You need my blood. I'll do it. But not unless you drink Marshall's too so I am with my true love." The other Fionna said. I froze. 'True love. Deep down, I knew he was my true love.  
Only now was I saying it.'

I smiled. "Marshall will be taking care of that." I said. The other Fionna came to me and I positioned my teeth at her neck. "I love you." The other Fionna said and kissed the other Marshall. Marshall came and positioned his teeth on the other Marshall. As he did, I sunk my teeth down and she did nothing as I drank her blood. The last living part of her. My human blood kept her here. Now she could ascend. She turned white and started flying up with the other Marshall and I suddenly felt an incredible pain in my head.

Marshall came to my side. "What's wrong with me?!" I yelled as I felt as my head was gonna explode. My heart pounded quickly. "You're changing. The blood is making you're body into an official vampire. It's painful Fi." He said calmly. I breathed quickly and painfully. I felt every bone in my body breaking and then healing. My skin burned as it changed from silky peach to a smooth gray. My fangs grew sharper and I yelled in pain as my heart stopped beating. "Fi, you're still undead. This is one of the worst parts. You're heart is changing. It will hurt when it begins beating again. " He said. I sobbed quietly and then yelled so loud my throat burned as my heart started once again. It pounded with a speed so fast, I feared it'd burst. Marshall put a hand to my chest. "Crap, Fionna something went wrong. It's rare but you're heart didn't start right. I have to..." He stopped.

I looked at him with fearful eyes. 'I'm not dying. Do what you have to.' Marshall pulled me close. "I'm so sorry." He said. His hand suddenly turned red. He placed it over my heart and I felt my heart stop again. I yelled in pain. My blood stopped rushing, my brain became foggy, and I stopped breathing. He clenched his fist and it burned worst than before and my heart started once again in a quick, but normal, manner. I closed my eyes and once I opened them again, Marshall smiled. He showed me a mirror and I saw my eyes. Purple. "You're unique Fi. The only purple eyed vampire in the world." He said calmly. I smiled but froze. "Fionna?" He asked. That was the last thing I heard before my eyes rolled back and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Marshall's POV)

I woke up and found Fionna on my chest. I forgot I had laid her on my chest when she had a nightmare. My heartbeat ALWAYS calms her down. I smiled and saw a little drool on my shirt from her. I had to prepare for her birthday party. It was supposed to be today, even though her birthday was tomorrow, and turning you girlfriend into a vampire two days before her birthday is not the best present.

I was supposed to distract Fionna all day so they can set up but because of her new change and the blood's effect on her body, she would be sick all day. If I make her do too much activity, she could get worse. If she rests, she'll be ready by tomorrow night. I texted Gumball.

**Me: **Ummm we have to do Fi's party 2morrow at night.

**Gumball: **Y?

**Me: **Long story but she almost died and I had 2 change her.

**Gumball: **U mean...

Gumball bursts into the room. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MARSHALL LEE?!" He yelled angrily. "Shut up!" I whisper yelled when Fionna stirred. Gumball calmed. "She wanted me to. She told me if I loved her, I'd know what to do. Then she stabbed herself. I had to." I said making sure Fionna rested. Gumball sighed and nodded before examining her. "Her eyes...they aren't blue anymore? Red or black right?" He asked.

"Actually, purple. Seems her blue eyes blended with my red eyes because of my dna and became purple. Most humans had brown or hazel or green eyes which when blended with black, were black. And if blended with red, they became red or dark red. No blue eyed humans ever were changed by red eyed vampire because red eyed vampires are extremely rare and so were are blue eyed humans." I said.

Gumball nodded. "I'll miss her human self. Those blue eyes, peachy skin, and..." He stopped and stared at her now dark purple lips. "Her soft, pink lips." He said. 'Did he forget I was here? I'M HER BOYFRIEND!' Fionna coughed and shivered. Gumball felt her head and looked at me with wide eyes. "Marshall, she's freezing!" Gumball said. I felt her head. She was pretty cold. I sat up with her still on me. I placed her head on my neck and felt her pulse.

Chapter 3

(Marshall's POV)

I woke up and found Fionna on my chest. I forgot I had laid her on my chest when she had a nightmare. My heartbeat ALWAYS calms her down. I smiled and saw a little drool on my shirt from her. I had to prepare for her birthday party. It was supposed to be today, even though her birthday was tomorrow, and turning you girlfriend into a vampire two days before her birthday is not the best present.

I was supposed to distract Fionna all day so they can set up but because of her new change and the blood's effect on her body, she would be sick all day. If I make her do too much activity, she could get worse. If she rests, she'll be ready by tomorrow night. I texted Gumball.

Me: Ummm we have to do Fi's party 2morrow at night.

Gumball: Y?

Me: Long story but she almost died and I had 2 change her.

Gumball: U mean...

Gumball bursts into the room. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MARSHALL LEE?!" He yelled angrily. "Shut up!" I whisper yelled when Fionna stirred. Gumball calmed. "She wanted me to. She told me if I loved her, I'd know what to do. Then she stabbed herself. I had to." I said making sure Fionna rested. Gumball sighed and nodded before examining her. "Her eyes...they aren't blue anymore? Red or black right?" He asked.

"Actually, purple. Seems her blue eyes blended with my red eyes because of my dna and became purple. Most humans had brown or hazel or green eyes which when blended with black, were black. And if blended with red, they became red or dark red. No blue eyed humans ever were changed by red eyed vampire because red eyed vampires are extremely rare and so were are blue eyed humans." I said.

Gumball nodded. "I'll miss her human self. Those blue eyes, peachy skin, and..." He stopped and stared at her now dark purple lips. "Her soft, pink lips." He said. 'Did he forget I was here? I'M HER BOYFRIEND!' Fionna coughed and shivered. Gumball felt her head and looked at me with wide eyes. "Marshall, she's freezing!" Gumball said. I felt her head. She was pretty cold. I sat up with her still on me. I placed her head on my neck and felt her pulse. '_Please don't have it.'_ It was a normal pulse until the sudden jerk in which Fionna gasped a little. "Crap, it is crucial that she has to rest all day." I said. "Why?" Gumball asked.

"After a newborn drinks blood, their body goes through a painful change due to the blood and the venom from their bite. Nightmares, horrible flu, and constant pain. Fionna has a case in which she experiences about 10 times the pain because I injected too much venom and took too much blood from her. I could tell by her pulse." I said. I grabbed Gumball and put his head on Fionna's chest. He listened and when she gasped, he jerked. Her heart had done it again. "It's not fatal. Don't worry." I said. He nodded and left for supplies to keep Fionna healthy.

I felt Fionna jump when the door slammed. She was awake now. "How you feeling?" I asked "Ugh..." She replied. I got up and left her in the bed. She had her eyes closed but was awake. I grabbed the bottle of medicine I needed. I always had some since I never knew when I might bite someone. I poured the green liquid into the top. I remembered this medicine. My mom had to give it to me after I changed.

I approached Fionna. "I'm sorry. This medicine is the worst thing you'll ever have to take." I said. She shook violently. The venom was too much for her. My venom. "What will it do?" She asked. "It is a concoction of more vampire blood and demon venom. It has other stuff too. I injected too much vampire venom and took too much blood. This medicine gives you demon venom to even it out." I said. I paused. "You have to be tied up while the medicine works. It puts you in a state where...you go into a frenzy." I said. She nodded slowly.

(Fionna's POV)

I felt him pick my up and set me against the bed post. Ropes wrapped around me and was tied tightly. "Fi?" He asked worriedly. I hadn't moved or breathed the entire time. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes slowly. I saw a blurry image of Marshall. "Hmm?" I asked. His hand ran up my neck and into my hair. Then he pulled me forward and kissed me. I smiled but felt the needle enter my neck. I blinked and pulled away. "I'm sorry." He said. My body turned cold and I didn't blink. I stared into nothing and couldn't move.

I breathed slowly. Marshall suddenly began crying. "Why did this have to happen? I'm going to make you happy. I love you. After this, we will never have anymore sad days." He said with tears going down his cheeks. One tear escaped my eye and he wiped it and chuckled. "You should be waking now. I have to make sure you don't get out so I'm going to lock everything. I'll also put you to sleep." As he did it, my heart sped up and I regained feeling.

I had a taste. A lust. A hunger. Blood...blood...I need blood. I blinked and smiled as my fangs shot out._ 'NO, RESIST THE URGE!'_ "Marshall..." I choked out. He came to me. "Lust...taking...over..." I said straining and breathing hard. "Fi, look at me." He said. I had been looking down. I brought my head up and looked into his eyes. His eyes swirled. They became black. "Sleep..." He said and his eyes commanded me. I started falling asleep but froze. I smiled and my fangs grew sharper. I looked up. Marshall seemed confused. "No. You are the one who needs to sleep." I said quietly. "Fionna wait-"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Fionna's POV)

**1 HOUR LATER**

I woke up on the ground. Things around told me that I was in Gumball's room. Things were broken and the lights were dim. I was covered in blood. But it wasn't mines. I heard shaky breathes and sat up. A trail of blood led to a figure in the corner. Gumball. I ran to him and grew afraid but saw he was okay. His arm was cut deeply and was bleeding. My breathe hitched in my throat._ 'Don't drink Fionna.'_

"Gumball? Who did this?" I asked. He winced when I touched the wound. Then I saw it. A purple hair on the wound. My tips were purple. "No...no! I didn't do it!" I yelled standing quickly. "Fionna, Marshall's venom! You can't make sudden movements." He yelled. He was right because I grew dizzy and sat back down_. 'Marshall.'_

"Where's Marshall?" I asked quickly. "You hurt him. I heard him scream before you came after me. I have no idea what happened to you though." Gumball said. My heart stopped. Gumball saw me tense. "Go find him. I'll be fine. You didn't bite me. Go." He said. I ran out the room and saw a bloody knife outside the door. It was an enchanted knife and the blood was not that fresh. That meant it wasn't Gumball's blood. I ran and followed the drops of blood until I was back in the room I was tied up in. I was dizzy and everything blurred because of the venom but I ignored it.

"Marshall?" I called. I heard him sob and groan. _'He's crying. I did something horrible.' _I looked and found him on the floor behind the bed. He was face down and holding his stomach. I kneeled beside him and he didn't notice. I turned him on his back. He had tears running down his face and he breathed quickly. "Marsh?" I asked with a cracking voice. He opened his eyes slowly and I sighed. I had stabbed him. He covered the wound with his hands. "You're going to be okay." I said quietly. He grabbed my hand and his blood was warm. "No. You can't help me. If you move too much my venom could become poisonous." He said.

"But you can't die!" I cried. He was bleeding everywhere. He would not let me move him. I started crying on his chest. "Please, I can help you." I said. I listened to his heart beat weakly. He stroked my hair. I sat up. "Remember what you said? Remember?!" I said yelling and crying.

"You said we would have no more sad times! I can't lose you! You have to let me save you Marshy. Please? I can't...I can't lose you too..." I said bursting into more tears. He grabbed my hand. "Fi, look at me." He said. I opened my eyes and stared into his. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let you suffer." He said calmly. I kissed him and smiled. I helped him stand and we slowly made it to the infirmary. All the doctors were gone. "No! They have to help you!" I said. Marshall groaned and fell to his knees. Blood spilled on to his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's my fault." I said. He shuddered. He became cold. "M-my mom. S-s-she can h-help. S-she will do it. S-summon her with y-your d-demon powers." Marshall choked out. I didn't know how but I had to try. _'Please, save him. Please.' _I opened my eyes to see Hannah Abadeer in front of me. She looked down and saw Marshall.

"Marshall?" She asked. She looked at me with angry eyes. She grabbed me by my throat. "You! You hurt my son didn't you?! You will die!" She yelled. "Mom! It was accidental." Marshall said. She dropped me and i gasped. "Please, save him. Please." I said. She smiled evilly. "Okay, on some conditions. You are dating my son right?" She asked. I nodded. She pulled out a contract. "This states a few things. One is that if any of this is violated, I have the right to attempt to kill you. Also, one more thing. You shall marry my son in a few years and bear his child. That child will become ruler of the Nightosphere." She said.

Marshall coughed and blood streamed from his mouth. "Okay. I'll sign." I said signing it. Then I let tears fall. I grabbed Marshall's hand. "You'll be okay now. Okay? I love you." I said kissing him. Then his mom started work at healing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Marshall's POV)

I woke with a groan. I could hear voices but I couldn't see who was speaking. "We had a contract! You cannot break it!" That was my mom. "No! I'm not giving up my child to work in that Hell you call home!" Fionna. "Our deal was if you break the contract, I can kill you."_ 'No.' _I opened my eyes slowly and saw Fionna smiling at my mother. "Wrong. You said you could attempt to kill me. I can fight back." She said. "No, Fi." I said. My mother ignored me but Fionna looked at me. She kissed me passionately. "I'll be fine. And if I'm not, I love you." She whispered with my face in her hands. Then she removed her jacket and pulled out a retractable sword had been tapped to her back. My mom smiled and her eyes glowed. "Let's move this duel shall we?" My mother said. I stood up and noticed not much time had passed.

She suddenly transported us to the Nightosphere. They stood on a huge battlefield with giant rocks. I stood away from them. My mother growled and Fionna stood with her sword ready. Her fangs bared and her eyes glowed as well. Fionna ran at my mother and swung her sword. Hannah moved quickly but her arm got cut. "Urgh!" She yelled. Fionna smiled. My mom suddenly flew in the air. Black clouds formed in her hands and she threw them at Fionna.

One hit her and when it touched her, it became goo. The goo burned and Fionna yelled in pain trying to remove the goo. My mom threw more and soon, Fionna was buried in the goo. She made no sound. "Fionna? FIONNA!" I yelled. Her sword shot through the goo and she sliced herself out. She climbed out and her skin had burns and cuts all over. "It's gonna take more than some burns to kill me." She said. Fionna flew up and tackled Hannah.

They fell and Hannah broke Fionna's fall. Hannah's hands turned red and she grabbed Fionna's arm. Fionna yelled and her back arched as electricity coursed through her. Hannah let go and Fionna breathed heavily. She held her chest. She stood slowly and got back in position. Hannah laughed. "Darling, face it. A mere vampire is no match for a demon." Hannah said grabbing Fionna and shocking her again. Fionna yelled out and fell to her knees and grabbed her chest again.

"I...won't stop...fighting..." She gasped. "Sweetie, you will lose. Demons are much stronger than vampires." Hannah said and shocked Fionna again. She yelled and fell to the ground. She tried to push herself up but failed. "I...c-can win...I can..." Fionna wheezed. "Face it! VAMPIRES ARE WEAKER THAN DEMONS." She said and shocked Fionna once more. Fionna went still. I froze. _'No, no please. Get up.'_ Fionna laughed evilly.

"Oh Hannah, didn't you hear?" Fionna said getting up slowly. Hannah actually seemed afraid. Fionna's eyes were black and her hair was white. It was flowing all over and Fionna had lightening coming from her hands. "Marshall changed me. He's a vampire demon. Which means..." Fionna grabbed Hannah by her shirt. "I _AM_ A DEMON!" She yelled throwing Hannah into a boulder.

She slid down. She groaned. Fionna went to her kicked her hard in the stomach. My mom yelled and pushed Fionna away. "Scared now?" Fionna asked. My mom smiled and suddenly the sky became dark. Fionna looked up. "I CONTROL ALL! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! YOU WILL DIE NOW!" She yelled. My mom charged forward and plunged her hand deep into Fionna. Fionna froze and let out a whine. My mom had her hand inside Fionna's body. _'What is she doing?'_

(Fionna's POV) I could no longer move. She held my heart and stopped the beating. "I can let go if you choose to give up your child." She said. Air. Air. Oxygen. I couldn't speak. My blood was no longer rushing. My heart no longer beating. My lungs no longer working. My brain grew foggy. "No." I squeaked. It hurt. A tear escaped my eye. My heart struggled to beat but she held it harder. "Mar-" POP! Hannah froze and let go. Marshall had knocked her out. I fell to the ground.

Blood surrounded me. Darkness. It came. I'm dead now. My heart is not going to beat. I am not going to breathe. I'm dead. I stared into the sky and that's the last thing I remember.

**A MONTH LATER**

(Marshall's POV) Gumball said she wouldn't survive. She was in a coma. We managed to start her heart but Gumball doesn't know if she's brain dead. It's been a month. I sat in my house with Gumball. Fionna was back at the kingdom resting. Gumball got a text and looked up at me. His eyes were wide. "She's awake." He said quietly. I stood quickly and ran out the door. I flew as fast as I could. I was at the kingdom in seconds. I burst in and ran to Fionna's room.

I pushed the doors open and stared at her. She stared back at me. I ran to her and hugged her. I let a tear fall and she did too. "You're the strongest girl I've ever met." I said. She stayed silent while hugging me.

"Give me a week to recover. Then, we get to have that perfect date." She said. I smiled and kissed her.

* * *

_**AUTHOR: Yello people! Sorry it's short and this probably is a sucky chapter. Don't worry, this story will get happier soon...or will it?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Marshall's POV)

A week had passed. Fionna was almost healed and my mom is not going to make her carry out the contract since I found a loophole saying Fionna was not eligible to be in a contract with her since she was not fully developed as a vampire making her an exception. She was still changing because of her being sick. Fionna was happy about this. We walked and spoke about it. "I don't know why you didn't learn from Sebastian not to make deals with demons Fionna." I said sighing at her present state due to the injuries. She had a sling on her left arm and I was carrying her. She was temporarly paralyzed from the waist down. Gumball said to simulater her legs and she'll regain feeling in a day or two. "I knew about the loophole which is why I agreed. I also couldn't lose you. I love you too much." She said. I smiled and kissed her. "You're 18 now..." I said.

She smiled. "Factory is closed until I'm 20 Marshy. You can look but you can't buy." She said. _'What is she thinking...oh! No, no, no, no ,no! I meant-' _"Unless...you bring the factory a Grand Opening Gift that will gurantee the factory won't create any new products..." She said. _'Was she implying I buy condomns?'_ I laughed and flew faster towards the house. I threw her on the bed and we quickly put on protection. We stripped down and I noticed she was sitting. "Your legs. You're paralyzed, we shouldn't..." She put her fingers to my lips. "Remember we have to stimulate my legs to get feeling back?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm sure this will be simulating enough." She said as her eyes shimered and the purple pulled me in. "If you say so..." I said as she yanked me under the covers.

**The End**


End file.
